Houtua
The Houtua are a tribe of native humanoids present on the Godzilla-dominated Earth following humanity's escape from the monster. A member of the group, Miana, was first seen in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and the group was spoken of, and played a role in the film's 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle. Origin The origin of the Houtua as a species was debated on within the film, with Martin Lazzari deeming the humanoids as having potentially evolved from insects, over the humans who left the planet. Additionally, he would later present a theory that, given Godzilla dominated the planet and forged an ecosystem around it, the Houtua may very well have evolved from him, or at least have some relation to him that he dubbed "the monster factor". Culture Not much is known of the Houtua's culture; however, like early humans, they are very primitive in terms of clothing and weapon development. In spite of seeming primitive however, Martin would insist the Houtua are actually a very developed society, having designed their own letters, architecture and habits. It's shown that the tribe uses arrows, of which the arrowheads are made of nanometal, the same material that Mechagodzilla is made from. Godzilla City on the Edge of Battle (2018 film) - Houtua spearhead.png|A Houtua spearhead. It's also shown that the Houtua believe in a God, which they state was killed by Godzilla, leaving behind only an egg. City on the Edge of Battle would show the Houtua had no will to go after Godzilla, and didn't think he could be stopped. In The Planet Eater, it's revealed that the Houtua's god is Mothra. History ''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla After Operation Cradle, the Houtua emerged from the remnants of humanity. Houtua had worshiped one of the Mothra's eggs. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The Houtua were first alluded to with Miana being seen, stalking the newly arrived human forces on the planet. Her sister Maina would later be seen in a makeshift hut, tending to Haruo Sakaki. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle The Houtua would reappear following Godzilla Earth's attack on humanity, with Miana and her sister, Maina taking care of, and attacking remaining human forces on Earth, respectively. Eventually, the duo and their allies would incarcerate the human forces, and would take them to their underground living spaces, dubbing them "Passing Crows". Martin Lazzari, the group's biologist would meet up with the survivors and begin briefing them on the race. The Houtua would eventually take the group to a large, temple-like structure, where they'd telepathically communicate with them, and question them on their intentions. This telepathy was noted to be unique, in that the voices the group heard were based on their species natural language, with the Bilusaludo hearing the Houtua "speak" in their mother language, whereas humans heard native Japanese. Eventually, with Haruo Sakaki having made the case that they intended to defeat Godzilla, the Houtua essentially tell them they can meet their ends however they wish. Following this, the Houtua let the group go and give them their weapons. Miana and Maina ask to trail the group to a landing ship for communication purposes, and are accepted into the group. Later, the Houtua watch as Godzilla Earth awakens and begins to move upon Mechagodzilla City, and it's unknown as to what became of the group following this. Godzilla: The Planet Eater The Houtua will play a role in the conclusion to the ''AniGoji continuity. Notable individuals List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Trivia *It is possible that the Houtua already existed as early as 2012 in South America, during the Gabara sequence in the Amazon rainforest. Category:Reiwa era - Races